It All Started With A Simple Date
by xStormFictionx
Summary: Kagome begs Miroku to go out with her recently broken-hearted best friend, Sango. Is she the girl he's been looking for or is she just another girl he'll eventually grow tired of? Written in Miroku's POV. Rated for some violence in later chapters.
1. Meeting Sango

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

><p>"Please?" Kagome begged.<p>

I sighed. I don't even remember how I got myself into this situation. One minute I was walking down the hallway, looking at some pretty girls and the next thing I know I was standing here in front of Kagome, who was begging me to go out with her best friend who I don't even know.

"Look. My best friend just got her heart broken just a few days ago and she needs to move on. She's a total hottie and I doubt you won't ask her for her phone number," said Kagome.

"Well if you put it that way, then I guess I have no choice," I said, almost too willingly. But hey, who knows what this chick looks like. Kagome said she was hot and that I'd be desperate to get her phone number. Besides, I'm the only guy at school who hasn't had a girlfriend yet. Believe it or not, I'm waiting for a girl who can make me go head over heels in love for her. Sure I've dated a lot of girls but they're all too easy. I'm waiting for a girl who likes me for who I am not just my charming looks and a girl who can drive me crazy.

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome jumped up and down. "I'll call you to keep you updated," and with that, she runs off to class.

I smiled to myself as I walked to class. As I walked by, girls were squealing and whispering. I gave them one of my heart-melting smiles and altogether, they screamed. They were too easy. I wonder what Kagome's best friend would be like. Guess I'll have to find out tonight.

* * *

><p>I was at home preparing for tonight's date. Oddly enough, I was in a hurry of getting home. Am I really that eager to meet this hot girl I'm meeting tonight? I was brought back to reality by the ringing of my phone.<p>

"Miroku here," I said.

"Miroku, are you done preparing yourself?" asked Kagome.

"Uh-huh," I answered. I look at my watch to check the time. 6:43 p.m. I wonder what's the rush all about. We agreed on 6:50.

"Good. Do you mind going down right now? Inuyasha and I are waiting outside the building." With that, she hung up, not even waiting to hear my answer.

Oh well, better get down before she starts yelling at my face.

I grabbed my phone and keys and got out of my apartment. I went into the elevator and pushed open the glass doors. Outside, I saw an amusing scene. Inuyasha had his hands on Kagome's hips and Kagome had her arms wrapped around his neck. They were an inch to kissing when they noticed me watching them. They quickly pulled away and were blushing like crazy.

I chuckled. "Sorry to interrupt your moment but we better get going. You can have more privacy later."

"Shut up, Miroku," shouts Inuyasha, still blushing.

"Now that we're all here, let's get going," said Kagome, linking Inuyasha's arms with hers. I was always jealous of their relationship. I haven't been in a situation with a girl where we get all lovey-dovey. I smile at they're intimacy and follow them to our destination.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the restaurant and get a table. While waiting for my date, Kagome talks to me about how she's really nice and pretty. How she's really independent and skilled. I was beginning to like this girl. I'm not someone who believes in love at first sight, though. How can you fall for someone when all you've seen is their face, not even knowing what kind of person they are?<p>

"Oh and by the way. Try not to grope her. You're gonna get it if you do so," warned Kagome. I thought about what could her best friend possibly do. I was out of my thoughts as I heard the chair being pulled back and a pair of brown eyes caught my violet ones. Remember what I said about not believing in love at first sight? Well that completely changed ever since I saw those deep brown eyes staring right into mine.

"Sango, you're here!" Kagome gave the girl a hug and she hugged back. They let go and Kagome introduces me to the young beauty in front of me. Kagome underestimated her beauty. She had long brown hair, flawless skin, small and delicate hands, a curvy body, and long legs. She's the most beautiful person I've met in my entire life.

"Sango, this is Houshi Miroku, your date for the night. Miroku, this is Taijiya Sango, my best friend." Kagome smirks at my dazed look.

My heart melted as she gave me a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miroku." I watched as her lips said my name. It had a nice ring to it.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear Sango," I said, taking one of her hands and gently kissing it. I look up to see her unbelievingly cute blushing face.

"Let's sit down, Sango," says Kagome. I was deep in my thoughts to even notice that the waitress was getting our orders.

"Okay. So that's two glasses of water, two cans of coke, and four of the main dishes, correct?" asks the waitress. Kagome nodded in response. The waitress then turns around but not before smirking and winking at me. I thought I was the only one who saw it but apparently three other people saw that mischievous smirk of hers.

"What was that about?" asks Kagome, thinking she may be one of my I-have-nothing-to-do-let's-go-on-a-date girls.

"Do you know her?" Sango asks. Is it just my imagination or did I really just see her eyes filled with sadness? I roughly shook my head in response. I saw those deep brown eyes give a look relief. Does she…? No. That's impossible. We just met. She wouldn't, would she?

"Inuyasha and I will go outside for a bit. You guys stay here and get to know each other." Kagome and Inuyasha stand up, hand in hand, and push open the doors.

"So have you had a girlfriend before?" asks Sango, trying to get a conversation going.

"Well I've dated a lot of girls before but I haven't had one," I replied. The reason for this date flashed through my mind as she smiled at my response.

"So you're that type of guy," Sango continued, "the one who's looking for the right one, correct?" She leans forward, interested to hear my answer.

I simply smiled. She's a clever one.

"Kagome was right. You've got the beauty and the brains." I smirked as I saw that cute blushing face of hers. How cute can she get?

"You're actually quite handsome, you know," said Sango, looking away.

I smirked. "Does that mean I've captured your heart?" I said, bringing some humour into the conversation.

She gave me a smirk and said, "You have a long way to go, Miroku. I'm not easy to get." She stuck out her tongue playfully at me. Is she the girl I've been looking for? My question was answered with a simple warm smile coming from the young beautiful girl in front of me.

"I like a challenge," I said as I grinned. I heard her laugh and I felt my lips curve upwards.

She's the one.


	2. Meeting The Ex

**Chapter 2! Please give reviews. I really need to know how I'm doing. This is my very first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha come back a few minutes later and the waitress gives us our food.<p>

"Is there anything else you'd like?" asks the waitress.

"No, thank you. We're fine," replied Kagome.

"I'll be there if you need anything," said the waitress as she secretly slips a piece of paper beside my plate. I look at it then at the waitress, who winks at me before turning around.

I sighed as I flip the piece of paper. I was right. It was a phone number and below it said, "Call me" with a heart beside it. Normally, I would hide it in my pocket but today I simply put it beside my plate.

"She's got some nerve to give you her phone number when you're on a date," said Kagome, sliding the piece of paper to her side.

"I can't help it. Girls can't stand my charm," I said, shrugging and closing my eyes. I open one eye to see Sango giggling. Why does she have to so damn cute?

"You have a lot of confidence in you, buddy," she says. "I wish I'm as confident as you are."

The date was over. Sango and I bid farewell to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha walked Kagome home, leaving us alone.

"Well, I better get going then. I had a great time tonight. I'll see you soon, Miroku," said Sango, turning around to leave.

I grabbed her hand and she looks at me with a questioning look.

I gave her a warm smile. "Can't you at least give me your phone number?" I asked. Kagome was right. I was _desperate _to get her phone number.

She gives me a smile. She's so beautiful when she smiles.

"Sure. Why not." She takes out a piece of paper and scribbles down her number. She hands it to me and I smirked.

"I guess you'll be getting lots of calls from now on," and with that she laughed lightly.

"Have a good night, Miroku." She turns around and takes a step but stops. She spun around and gave me a quick peck in the cheek. I widened my eyes. Is this really happening?

She softly laughs at my surprised look and spun around, waving her hand and disappearing into the darkness.

I lightly touched my cheek with my fingertips. I was too dazed to even think about school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>RING! RING! RING!<em>

Ugh, is it morning already? I groaned as I opened my eyes, blinded by the bright sunlight. I turned off my alarm and got out of bed. I took a shower then put my uniform on. I was about to leave when I saw a crumpled piece of paper sticking out of the pocket of my jeans. As soon as I saw it, everything that happened last night came flooding into my mind. I quickly took it out and saved the number in my phone.

I rush out of my apartment, thinking of one thing and one alone, Sango.

As I arrived school, girls surrounded me and screamed. I sighed. I hoped Sango was here right now. A day without seeing her feels like forever.

"Miroku!" shouted a familiar voice. I push through the crowd to see the one and only Kagome. She was as cheerful as usual but something was hidden behind that cheerful smile of hers. My suspicions were answered as an oddly familiar figure appeared beside her. It was no one else but the girl of my dreams, Taijiya Sango.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" I questioned. She merely smiled. As she smiled, I felt my lips curve. What was she doing to me? Does she know what she's doing to me?

"I walked Kagome to school. We are neighbours so I walk her to school and since my school finishes before yours do, I walk her home," explained Sango. How come I never saw her? Was I too busy to notice her beautiful features that were just waiting outside the gates of our school?

"You never saw her though. She usually sits at the bench near the flower shop," said Kagome. I sighed in relief. I thought I was too busy flirting around with other girls to not notice her. I'll blame myself if that ever happened.

Sango glances at her watch and says, "Well, I gotta go guys. Classes will be starting soon. I'll see you guys later." With that, she runs off.

The bell rings and Kagome and I head to class.

* * *

><p>Class took longer than I thought. A minute felt like an hour. I want to see Sango so badly. Just a few more seconds and I'll be out in no time. Just wait for me, Sango.<p>

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Kagome, who was trying catch up to me unsuccessfully, following me.

"WAIT UP, MIROKU!" yelled Kagome.

As soon as I reached the school gates, I stopped, panting heavily.

"Miroku, you idiot. Don't leave your stuff! I know how eager you are to see Sango but don't act like it's the end of the world," scolded Kagome. I simply chuckled.

"Well, what if it is the end of the world, Kagome? I know you'd do the same for Inuyasha," I teased. As soon as I said it, Kagome's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Shut up, Miroku!" she yells, shoving my bag to my chest.

I simple laughed. I mean come on. I was just stating the fact. She was trying to deny it with no success. I soon saw other students walking out of the gates. Kagome and I then crossed the other side and continued walking.

As we came close to the bench, what I saw wasn't what I waited for. It wasn't what I was so eager to see that I left my things on my chair. It wasn't what I wanted to see.

"STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!" protested Sango, pushing away a boy of her age, slightly taller, with long black hair.

The guy was leaning in for a kiss and I did the only thing that I wanted to do. No one gets close to _my _Sango.

I pushed him away from Sango and kicked him in the guts. Sango clings to me like a little girl afraid of the dark. I put a protective arm on her waist, an act of claiming she was mine and mine alone.

"M-Miroku, get out of the way," commanded Sango, her breath shaking. She pushed me away, knowing I wasn't going to obey her.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" she asks the boy, who merely smirks. So his name was Naraku, huh.

Naraku. The moment I saw him, I immediately hated the guy.

Nobody and I mean _nobody _touches _my _Sango like that.


	3. It Is Now Official

**Hey guys! Here's the third chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Naraku stands up, smirking to no end. But wait. I was forgetting something. Who was he?<p>

As if reading my mind, Naraku answered me.

"My name's Naraku. Sango's _**boyfriend**_," he said, smirking, knowing the rage was building up inside me as he emphasised the word boyfriend.

"YOU WERE **NEVER **MY BOYFRIEND! YOU **NEVER** LOVED ME!" Sango denied. As she said those words of denial, like an electric shock, I remembered Kagome saying that she had her heart broken recently. I clenched my fist as the thought of Sango crying her heart out entered my mind. She was betrayed. At that very moment, I vowed to never ever betray her, no matter what.

I took a step forward, pushing Sano gently behind me.

"So you're her ex. I didn't think I'd meet you so soon. To think that you broke Sango's heart, you're a fool. Only fools wouldn't learn to love this beautiful lady," I said. You may think I was calm, but deep inside, I felt like punching him to death. I looked over my shoulder to see if Sango was safe…but that was a bad idea. Naraku lunged his arm forward, in an attempt to punch me. I quickly grabbed his fist but he kicks me in the stomach instead.

"And you're a fool for even loving her," he said, walking away. A fool? Are you kidding me? Are you serious? Are you damn serious? The one who's the fool is you, Naraku. Only you.

"MIROKU!" cried Sango, running to me. She was sitting on her heels, beside me. "You idiot! You could've died out there! Don't you dare fight him again, you got that!" I just smiled. Sango was scolding me. I chuckled. I stand up and offered my hand. She shyly took it. As soon as we were on our feet, I pulled her to a heart-warming embrace.

"I'll never let anyone like him get close to you. Ever," I told her. She holds me tighter and I tighten my arms around her in return. In the corner of my eye, I could see Kagome and Inuyasha smiling at us. Kagome must've called Inuyasha for help, I thought.

"Hurry up, lovebirds. We can't stand here forever, watching you two getting all lovey-dovey," said Inuyasha. I glared daggers at him. I reluctantly released Sango, who was smiling.

"Inuyasha! You're as dense as ever! They were sharing a moment! Don't ruin it!" scolded Kagome. They're always like this. They were, in my opinion, like enemies in love. I heard Sango sigh. She too was finding this ridiculous.

"What's your problem, wench?" Inuyasha argued.

"The wench has a name!" Kagome argued back, as expected. They were like five-year-olds. I heard a soft laugh and I turned to the source of cute laugh. Sango. Of course it's her. There was no one else in the whole wide world with a laugh as cute as hers.

We all walked home together and bid farewell as each one of us went different ways. I offered to walk Sango home and she obliged. Since she was near Kagome's house, which I was just a few blocks away from, I could visit her anytime.

After a few minutes of walking, we reach her doorstep. She turns to me and thanks me. She was about to open the door when she suddenly covered my lips with hers. I closed mine in content. She wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I hold her by the waist. I slowly let my hand slide down to her rear. She opens her eyes in complete shock and pushes me away.

She slaps me hard, leaving a red handprint on my cheek.

"PERVERT!" she shouted, blushing. Damn, why was she so cute? She turns her back to me and opens the door and slams it shut.

I smirked. It wasn't my imagination. It wasn't my eyes tricking me. It wasn't an illusion.

Just before she turned around, I saw that beautiful smile of hers.

* * *

><p>I stretched as I woke up from my slumber. It was a Saturday. As I got up from my bed, an idea popped into my mind. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. I put the phone to my ear, waiting for an answer.<p>

"Hello?" the familiar voice asked.

"Kagome, it's me, Miroku. Listen. Do you mind bringing Sango to my apartment?" I requested. I sensed her smile on the on the other end.

"Sure. I'll see ya," with that she hung up. I smirked, knowing any minute from now I would be seeing my beautiful angel. That's right. Mine.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I hurried to the door and opened it. To my surprise, it wasn't her. It was Shima, one of our school's hottest girls.

"Hey there, pretty boy," she says as she traces circles on my chest. Why did it have to be her? I went on a date with her 2 months ago and here she is, silently begging me to go out with her again.

"Shima, look. Just-"

"Just what, Miroku? Just wait for you to get ready? If that's all, you don't have to get ready physically. Just _mentally_, if you know what I mean," she said, trying to tempt me.

"Sorry Shima but I don't-" I was cut off once again by her lips. She put her tongue into my mouth. She held my hands and led them to her rear. I struggled taking it off but she held them with an iron grip. These weren't the lips I wanted to kiss. These weren't the lips I kissed last night.

"He said no, didn't he?" said the voice that I gravely wanted to hear. Shima was pushed away and a familiar figure was standing in front of me.

"And who do you think you are?" demanded Shima.

"I'm his girlfriend." At those words, I widened my eyes in shock. Did she really mean it? I was out of my trance by an angry and demanding voice.

"I'm sorry but I think you mean you're one of his _play dates_," said Shima. Play dates? Are you kidding? She wasn't one of my play dates and she _never_ will be.

"Why don't you just get out of my sight," shouted Sango.

"Just leave, Shima," I calmly said.

"Sure, baby. Just ring me if you need _help_. _Ciao_." She then walks away. Whew. Glad that was over.

"Miroku, could we please get inside? Now?" Sango requested. I don't know why but her voice was a bit shaky. But I obeyed.

As we got inside, she sat down on the couch. I flopped down next to her.

"Tell me, Miroku. Do you like me?" Sango asked with teary eyes. I knew why she was in the verge of tears. It was because of the sight of me kissing Shima. Deep down, I felt guilty I didn't pull back quickly.

"Do you?" She looked up at me. Her eyes read of sadness and pain. I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I do," was the only thing she needed to say. I kissed her gently on the lips and felt her hands snake up to my neck. I deepened the kiss. A little too soon, I reluctantly pulled back.

"I do, too."

She hugged me and I hugged back. It was now official. We both like each other and we both know of each other's feelings. Out of my habits, I slid my hand lower and lower and lower…

SLAP!

"What? You are my girlfriend now, right?" I reasoned out, rubbing my now red cheek.

"That doesn't mean you get to touch me anywhere," she argued with a fiery red face.

I just chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, making her turn another 3 shades of red.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE! I NEED AT LEAST ONE OR TWO <em>POSITIVE <em>REVIEWS TO KEEP GOING.**

**THANKS!**


	4. A Little Problem

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took a while. Been busy lately. This chapter's gonna be a bit short. I couldn't come up with any ideas. If you want, please tell me any suggestions you have in mind and I'll think about it. Anyways, REVIEWS PLEASE! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door and I smirked.<p>

It had been two days since Sango and I made it official. We told Kagome and she was jumping for joy. She soon told Inuyasha, who congratulated us.

Since school was cancelled, I asked Sango out. She accepted and is now waiting at my door. I open the door and find Sango. Except, she wasn't the same. She was shining five times brighter than she usually did. I gape at her and she turns six shades of pink. I couldn't help myself. Her sexy turquoise tank top was hugging her curves perfectly. Her denim shorts showed off those long flawless legs. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"W-What?" she shyly demanded while cutely fiddling with the hem of her tank top.

"I think I'm dreaming. Tell me this isn't a dream," I answered. I was so dazed by the beauty of my angel. I was seriously dreaming. How could a girl as drop dead gorgeous as her be my girlfriend? I knew it wasn't a dream when I felt her lips on mine. I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist. Too soon, she pulled back. I bet she saw the disappointment in my face because she giggled. I sighed. Oh well. We'll be having more privacy once we get inside.

I opened the door to my apartment and we both went inside. As I saw Sango's back in front of me, I couldn't help but look a bit lower. Hey, don't blame it on me. It's not my fault she's hot. I reached out my hand and rested it one her rear. She was dead on her tracks. I gently squeezed it and then…

SLAP!

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME _THERE_!" she scolded. I simply sighed.

"Please, Sango. _They_ begged me to do it," I explained. We were lost in each other's eyes for a moment then we burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. Let's just continue with the date," she said in between laughs.

"I'd be happy to," I agreed.

We had decided to watch a movie so Sango brought in some since I don't really watch movies that much. Sango inserted the disc into the player and sat down next to me on the couch. I put my arm over her shoulder as she leans onto me with ease.

* * *

><p>We were just halfway to the movie when I suddenly grew impatient. I loved stealing glances at Sango, who was too preoccupied watching the movie, but I'm becoming more and more impatient as the seconds pass by. I gradually felt my arm pull Sango closer and luckily, the remote was beside me. I slide my hand to the remote and I turn the TV off. Sango turns her head to face with an unbelievably cute upset face.<p>

"What'd you do that for?" she questioned me.

Silence…

"I asked you what'd you do that for? We were nearing the best part but y-" She was cut off as my lips covered hers. Slowly, she began to respond. I massage her lips with mine. She does the same. I trace kisses down to her cheek to her jaw to her neck. I kiss, suck, and nip. I hear her moan, urging me to continue.

"M-Miroku…"

I smirk. I loved how she said my name.

"Sango…" I said in her neck, the vibrations tickling her.

"I-I should be leaving now. My parents would be worried," she said. I frowned.

"So soon?" I asked, trying to make her stay by trailing butterfly kisses up and down her neck. I felt her neck heat up and I smirk. The smirk was soon gone as Sango protested.

"B-but I have a curfew. My parents would get suspicious," she fought back. I began to kiss lower. I kissed her collarbone and I rested my hand on the hem of her tank top and lifted it, revealing some skin. I trace circles on her skin and I felt her shiver under me.

"Let them get suspicious," I said.

She gently pushed me up. As she pushed me up, I saw her eyes. Her eyes were saying, "_My parents wouldn't let me see you again if I come home late. I-It's my first time."_

I immediately understood. I pulled away from her and she sits up beside. After a few moments of silence, she stood up. I followed her to the door and opened it for her.

"T-Thank you. I-I had a great time," she stuttered. She turned around, her back facing me.

"Anything for you, my dearest," I replied. I was about to close the door when suddenly she turned around and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I-I'll ring you," she said. She left my apartment with a red face.

I closed the door and leaned on it. I sighed contently to myself. That was one heck of a date. I can't wait for my phone to be ringing with my favourite caller I.D on the screen. Speaking of phones; I heard my phone ringing on the coffee table. I walked over to the coffee table and grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. Unknown caller. I wonder who it could be. As I pressed the answer button, I instantly wished I didn't pick the phone up.

"Miroku, sweetie. I'm outside your building. Come and see me or that girlfriend of yours is finished," threatened the voice. Shima. I swear if she ever lays a finger on her, I'll make sure she doesn't ever again.

I ran as fast as I could to make sure nothing happened to Sango.

I pushed the glass doors with much more force then I intended to give out. I stood there panting. I walked a few steps and saw a figure waiting in front of a car. I walked a little faster, nearing the figure. I stop at a safe distance from it. I widened my eyes.

No. This can't be happening. Not her. Not Sango.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Maybe that was too short. <strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE! ANY SUGGESTIONS, I'LL BE HAPPY TO THINK ABOUT IT. **

**TILL NEXT TIME! :D**


	5. It's Still Not Over

**HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 5! Don't worry the action doesn't won't end here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

><p>There I was, standing. Seeing the love of my life in the car, close to being raped by…you guessed it. Naraku.<p>

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" I demanded.

I went to the car door and slammed my fist to the window. No use. I gathered all my strength and slammed on the window one more time.

CRASH!

"Aw. You have to pay for that, you know," Naraku said.

"Pay for that my ass!"

"M-Miroku…" Sango whimpered. What on the earth did he do to Sango?

"Let Sango go or else," I threatened Naraku. As much as I didn't want to, I'm gonna beat the crap out him if he doesn't let her go.

"Or else what?" Naraku said, smirking. I hated that smirk ever since I first saw it.

"I might as well kill you," I answered, anger building up inside me. "I'm telling you. It's not pretty when I do so."

He smirked once again. How many times does he have to smirk?

"Try me."

I ran forward and strangled him. I don't know what happened to me but one thing I do know is I'm not letting anyone else lay a finger on Sango. Call me selfish I don't care. This guy didn't deserve her. My grip on his neck was so tight to the point that there was some blood dripping on the corner of her mouth.

"Miroku! Let him go!" ordered Shima, unsuccessfully trying to pull me away from Naraku.

Only one voice could stop me.

"Miroku, I'll take care of it. Let him go," Sango gently said. I turned my head to see her smiling warmly at me. I immediately stopped. Somehow, her smile was telling me everything I needed to know. She gently pushes me aside and was now in front of the choking Naraku. She bent her knees and sat on her heels.

"Naraku, I'm sorry," was all she said before she punched him hard in the guts. He was lucky she has a heart of gold.

"And as for you," she continued, looking at Shima, "if you try to steal Miroku away from me, knowing that he won't ever come back to you, you won't like the consequences."

Shima backed away and ran as far as she can from us.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning sniffing the air that's carrying the scent of toast and eggs. Someone was cooking. I quickly got dressed in my school uniform and ran to the dining room. The person cooking wasn't the person I expected it to be. It was a young boy with rich brown hair that was tied to a high ponytail. Unexpectedly, he reminded me of Sango. I didn't know why but he just did. Unknowingly, I was walking slowly to the couch and tripped on a piece of paper.<p>

Ouch. That hurt. The boy turned to me, alarmed by the noise. I widened my eyes to the realisation that he looked like a young boy version of Sango. They both had the rich brown hair, the deep chocolate brown eyes, the gentle look their face had. I was pulled back to reality when a gentle feminine voice was heard.

"Kohaku, the food," Sango reminded the young boy.

"Oh yeah. Thanks sis," replied the boy called Kohaku.

Wait. Sis? Then that means their siblings. No wonder they looked so much alike.

"Oh I forgot. Miroku this is Kohaku, my younger brother. Kohaku this is Miroku, my…friend," she said as she turned to me with a playful look on her face.

Kohaku smiled cheerfully, not noticing her sister emphasising the word friend.

"Nice to meet you, Miroku."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Okay! What're you cooking, Kohaku?" Sango asked while getting the table set.

"Your favourite; bacon, eggs and toast," Kohaku said with a smirk.

Sango's eyes twinkled in delight.

"I love you, Kohaku," she said while sitting down, ready to eat.

We then had breakfast together. We talked, laughed, and enjoyed our meal. I then looked at Sango. She wasn't wearing her school uniform.

"Sango," I said, catching her attention, "where's your uniform?"

"Oh. Our school lab was caught on fire just a little while ago so the school, having every student's data, sent us a text saying school was cancelled for a week," she explained.

"Lucky you." Suddenly, a question entered my mind. "How did you and Kohaku get in here?"

"Well after what happened last night, you invited me to stay in your apartment. I accepted, of course. Then when you went to sleep, I asked Kohaku to come over since he'll be alone."

"What about your parents?" I asked.

The two siblings gave me a look of sadness.

"You see," started Kohaku, "last night, our parents were going to celebrate their anniversary then I received a call from the police saying that they were involved in a c-car accident. I wanted to go to them but sis wasn't there at the time."

"After I got out of your building, Kohaku called me and explained the situation. I started to run and that's when Shima and Naraku arrived," Sango said.

There was silence as Sango finished.

The silence was broken as Sango stood up from her chair.

"I-I'm sorry. I seemed to have lost my appetite," she sadly said as she ran for the bathroom.

"Sis…"

"I'll comfort her," I said.

Kohaku smiled and said, "Thank you, Miroku."

I returned it with a simple smirk.

I started rushing for the bathroom and stopped by a window. There was something odd about it but I ignored it. I only had one thing to do right now and that is to comfort Sango.

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

He smirked, knowing he ignored him. This was all going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE! <strong>

**ONCE AGAIN, THE ACTION WON'T END HERE. THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE EVIL PLAN...**


	6. It Begins

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN VERY VERY BUSY. **

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWS BY THE WAY.**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEWS PLEASE ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I only own the story plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I hear her sobs as I near the bathroom door. It pained me to hear her cry. She's beautiful no matter what, even when she's crying but a smile and a laugh suits her beautiful face more.<p>

I knock on the door.

"I-I'm fine."

"You're not fooling anyone, Sango," I said.

"I seriously am fine, Miroku. You don't have to worry about me. I-I'll be out in a minute," she said, trying to convince me, knowing I won't leave until I have her in my arms, letting it all out.

I smirked. I had an idea.

"If you say so," I said as I stepped a few steps backwards and went over to the side of the door. I waited until she cautiously opened the door, checking if I were still there. I heard her sigh in relief. I hid behind the opened door and heard her footsteps.

As she passed by, I wrapped my arms around her slender and curvaceous waist. She immediately stopped.

"Miroku, I told you I'm fine," said Sango as she effortlessly tried wriggling out of my arms.

"Like I said, you're not fooling anyone," I whispered in her ear. I smirked as I felt her ear heat up.

She surprisingly turned around and wounded her arms around my neck. I then started feeling her warm tears run down my neck. I tightened my embrace and buried my face in her chestnut hair. I breathed in the feminine scent her hair held.

"It's okay. Let it all out," I said, trying to comfort her.

She just cried. I did the only thing that came into my mind.

I moved my hands from her waist to her face. I gently remove her face from my neck and wiped her tears with my thumb. After doing so, I gently kissed her lips with all the passion I could muster. Her arms tightened around my neck, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, we parted. I then looked at her beautiful face. She was unbelievably gorgeous. I'm always left thinking of how I got such a beauty to be my girlfriend. I always find my mind thinking of Sango, the wind blowing her silky brown locks, her deep brown eyes sparkling, her soft pink lips giving off a warm smile and most of all, my name, can you imagine, my name, of all the names she could utter, my name, slipping out of those beautiful lips of hers. My name…

"Miroku!"

Wait. That's not how it was said. It was supposed to be gentle. Not-

"MIROKU!"

I came swooping down to reality with her extraordinary voice calling out my name in a…well…annoyed voice.

"Huh? What?"

"Where did that brain of yours fly off to? In the gutter? I hope not!" She was absolutely annoyed.

"Of course not! I was simply thinking how beautiful you are…" I said, as my voice seemed to have trailed off out of embarrassment.

Her flawless cheeks turn into a soft shade of pink. I absolutely loved making her blush.

"W-Well, let's go. Kohaku's waiting for us."

She grabs my hand and leads me to the dining room. I smiled. She's back to that stubborn, short-tempered, cute girl I fell deeply in love with.

"Hey Sango! While you guys were 'busy'," emphasising the word "busy", "I finished my food now and washed the dishes. I'll be going over to Souta's place now. See ya!" Kohaku said, waving goodbye.

We were left dumbfounded by his sudden leave.

"D-Did he just…"

"I'm afraid he did," I answered. She didn't have to finish the question. I already knew what she was going to say.

Suddenly, a knock was heard.

"I'll go get it," said Sango.

As she went to answer the door, I sat down on my seat at the dining table and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

I was getting really worried so I stood up and looked at the door. My eyes were as wide as saucers when I saw no one was there.

"Sango!" I shouted as I ran to the door only to find a note.

_-There's this thing that I have that you have had for quite a while now and I wanted to make this…__**amusing**__, as I'd like to call it. _

_Meet me at 5pm sharp tomorrow. I won't tell you where. Like I said, I wanted this to be amusing.-_

Something clicked in me. I clenched my fist, my knuckles turning white. I gritted my teeth so hard that I was half expecting my teeth to shatter. I wanted to go and find that guy and finish what I hadn't finished but I remained calm. I had to save that energy for tomorrow. The first thing I have to do is figure out where he's hidden Sango.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! CHAPTER 6, DONE! <strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I REALLY NEED THEM.** **WELL, TILL NEXT TIME, DUDES**


	7. Memories

**OKAY HERE'S CHAPTER 7! XD REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I only own the story plot.**

* * *

><p>"He'll find me. You just wait and see," Sango said.<p>

Naraku chuckled and squatted in front of Sango.

"Oh, I'd love to wait and see. Just give me a chair and some popcorn," responded Naraku.

It was 2 in the afternoon. At this time, Sango was supposedly sleeping peacefully in bed, or talking to Kagome on the phone, or watching T.V. But here she was, waiting for Miroku to come save her from Naraku's grasp.

Sango scoffed. "You just love playing games, don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"Miroku will come for me. I just know it. He loves me…"

"Correction. You _think_ he loves you," corrected Naraku.

"What are you talking about? He might not have said it but I know he does. I can see it through his eyes. Eyes are the windows of the soul, remember?"

Naraku merely chuckled.

"Sango, Sango, Sango," he smirked, "you're still naïve until now? I was at least expecting you to change."

"I'm not naïve. I know he loves me."

"Think about it, Sango. If he did love you, then where is he now? He's probably figured out by now where you are. He _is_ a clever guy. If he did love you, then he wouldn't care about the time I've set. He should be running, screaming out your name." Naraku was obviously manipulating Sango. But she was a strong person.

"You're an idiot, aren't you? He still doesn't know where you've hidden me. As far as I can tell, he's probably getting some help from Inuyasha and the others."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" shrieked Kagome?<p>

"Keep your voice down, wench. Ow! Now my eardrums just shattered! I can barely hear myself," Inuyasha complained, while covering his twitching fluffy white ears.

"I beg your pardon! If I were taught correctly, your ears are supposed to be bleeding if your eardrums are what you call shattered," argued Kagome.

"Well I bet your eardrums are also shattered. Didn't you hear how loud your shriek was?" as expected, he argued back.

And they played, what I'd like to call it, the ping-pong process. It makes sense, doesn't it? The ball, representing their comebacks, keeps going back and forth. (A/N: It makes sense, right? **Please answer** in your review.)

"Oh boy. How am I supposed to find out where Sango with a bunch of children?" I muttered. Of course, it was a rhetorical question. I really won't be able to find Sango when I call an odd couple that expresses their love through sparring to help me.

"What was that?" the twosome asked me.

"Oh nothing."

"Anyways, back to the point. So, where do you think she is?" Kagome, thankfully, let go of the argument.

I raised a brow. "That's what I called you for, didn't I?" I asked. A rhetorical question yet again.

"Well, we could at least share our suppositions, right? I honestly think she's hidden somewhere that probably means a lot to us. Let's try connecting the dots," she explained.

"I suppose you're right."

Just then, my phone vibrated. A message. I got my phone out and saw a private number. I pressed the 'open' button.

_- Yes, Kagome's right. It __**is **__a place that means a lot to you all but individually. Good luck in finding that place. -_

"Naraku…"

"The bastard sent you a message?" Inuyasha asked. Once again, a rhetorical question. (A/N: Sorry if I keep on saying 'rhetorical question' or using rhetorical questions. I just can't seem to stop. Forgive me.)

"We've been bugged," I simply said.

"Where could the listening device be then?" Kagome looked under the bed, tables, and chairs whilst Inuyasha looked under lampshades, in cabinets, on the wall, even the clock. I just sat down and began to think of where things must have been suspicious. Maybe I saw something this morning that-

I suddenly stood up, catching the two's attention, and went over to the window.

There it was! I held the bug between my index finger and thumb then squashed it. I threw it outside and looked at the two. My phone vibrated again. Another message from the hellion, huh?

_- Amazing how you were able to find that. Now continue on with your little conversation and fail. - _

Ugh. I could sense him smirking while putting this down.

"Well, we should at least obey him and continue, but of course, we won't fail," I told the two.

"Somewhere that means a lot to us…" Kagome put her index finger to her chin and started thinking. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

"I know where!" she exclaimed. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well stop smiling like an idiot and tell us!"

Kagome sent a death glare at Inuyasha and said the not-so-safe word that Inuyasha didn't want to hear.

"SIT!"

The ancient necklace around his neck glowed and he found himself - well more like his head – being pulled to the ground. A large crash was heard as he was sent to the ground, headfirst.

"Kagome! I told you to stop saying that!" he said as he was back on his feet.

"I'll say it one more time of you don't shut that mouth of yours," she threatened.

"Alright, alright. I'm shutting up."

"Okay…" I started slowly, "now that's taken care of, where is Sango?"

"At school! It was where Sango and I first met!" she answered.

"It was where I thanked Sango for everything she's done. It was my first time to actually begin seeing her as a friend. And to think that I hated her before…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"Why did you hate her?" I had to ask.

"Her ancestors from 500 years ago were demon slayers. They, being demon slayers, killed my ancestors. I thought she was the same but she always smiled at me when all I gave her was a dark look. The day before I thanked her, her own father, for trying to defend me, nearly killed her. I was shocked of course. And then when I thanked her the day after, she cried. She told me she waited so long for me to finally accept her as a friend. Then I smiled at her, for the very first time." Inuyasha was smiling by the time he ended his explanation.

A few moments of silence before Kagome broke it.

"Well it's my turn then. We met when we were still in the first grade. She was in a different school, though. I was playing around with some friends and then they all left. My mum was supposed to pick me up but she was caught up by heavy traffic. It started raining but I had no place to go. I just sat down and waited. I suddenly heard footsteps approach me. Then, it wasn't raining anymore. To me, I guess. I looked up to see an umbrella above me. I looked at the person who held it, thinking it was my mum, but it wasn't. Instead, it was Sango. Since then, we became best friends. That day really meant a lot to me," Kagome finished.

"What about you, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

I thought carefully. I couldn't remember for a while and then it struck me. I smiled.

"It was where I first heard of Sango."

* * *

><p><strong>THAT WAS A LOT LONGER THAN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AYE ? <strong>

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW PLEASE !**


	8. The Mystery Revealed

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR LEAVIN' YOUSE (A/N: I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA SO FORGIVE ME FOR USING THE SLANGS) HANGING. I DON'T HAVEA WI-FI YET SO I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES AND TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I WAS ABLE TO FINISH CHAPTER 8 AND 9 AND I'LL BE PUBLISHING THEM AT THE SAME TIME. REVIEWS BY THE WAY ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Just the story plot.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Miroku…I know you'll come for me. I know you will because…because I trust you…" <em>thought Sango.

"You really think he'll come? Maybe if you were less gullible, you wouldn't have even broken up with me from the very beginning," the one and only Naraku said.

"Oh trust me, Naraku. Breaking up with you was the second best decision of my entire life," Sango argued.

"And the first?"

"Dating Miroku," she simply said with a confident smirk on her face.

"That's what you think."

"Naraku, just…stop. I am _**never ever **_gonna come back to you and you know it."

He smirked.

"Your parents were good friends of my family," suddenly changing the subject, "But that was the past. When you decided to end our relationship, their amity was turned to enmity. I do wonder what your parents have to say about our relationship today. Oh, that's right. They're dead," he mockingly said.

He had definitely hit the nail. She was now standing up, fury displayed on her face. Her deep brown eyes were burning with anger. Her teeth gritted. Her hands balled up into fists. And most of all, she was red.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENT'S DEATH IN THAT MANNER! YOU ARE IN **_**NO**_**POSITION TO SAY THAT! THE PERSON WHO EVEN KILLED THEM IS AN IDIOT! I WILL FIND HIM AND SEND HIM WHERE HE RIGHTFULLY BELONGS!" **Sango shouted, releasing just a quarter of her anger at him.

Naraku stared for a few moments and chuckled.

"So you're calling me an idiot?" he asked.

It took Sango one whole second to realise what the message was_._

"_I killed them."_

Her eyes widened and she was now running towards him.

"**YOU MURDERER!**" she shouted as tears came to her eyes while punching Naraku on the chest.

"**I LOVED THEM! AND NOW THEY'RE GONE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! MY PARENTS DESERVED MUCH, MUCH MORE! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! WHAT ELSE WILL YOU TAKE AWAY FROM ME?** **YOU'RE ALWAYS TAKING AWAY WHAT I HOLD DEAR! **You…you…" her voice trailed off as the aching pain took over her now broken heart.

Naraku just walked out of the room and left Sango crying. All alone…

* * *

><p>"It all started with Kagome," I began.<p>

"Just tell us the damn story already!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Inuyasha! Just listen, would ya?" Inuyasha's annoyed girlfriend, Kagome, said.

"Why don't _you_ listen, wench?"

They continued to argue in front of me. If these two are already starting to annoy me, what more if they have children with the same attitude?

"SHUT UP!"

The two looked at me, surprised. I couldn't blame them really. I rarely got mad. I never made a big deal out of everything. Except for Sango.

"Alright, alright," the two said.

I sighed and said, "Good."

"Well it was a normal morning. The birds were chirping, students were walking, dogs were barking. Nothing special. But that applied to me. To Kagome, it was the best morning she ever had."

Flashback

"_MIROKU! Guess what?" the surprisingly cheery Kagome said._

"_Uhh…you finally got a date?" I asked, raising a brow._

"_Shut up! I get dates all the time. Remember Kouga?"_

"_Uh-huh. Sure. So what's up?"_

"_Inuyasha asked me out! Isn't that great?"_

_She was jumping up and down. Some people were starting to stare. I was embarrassed, of course._

"_Uhh…Kagome. I think we need to get to school now. Fast!" I said as I grabbed her wrist and went to school._

_After school…_

"_So Miroku, who're you taking out tonight?" Inuyasha asked as we were walking._

"_No one special. Just a girl named Koharu," I answered. She wasn't the girl I was looking for really. I'll just keep on dating the too ordinary girls until I find the girl that will me want to ask her hand in marriage._

"_Seriously, Miroku. You should just stop breaking an innocent girl's heart, you know. If Sango were here, she'd-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha._

"_Sango," he scoffed before he continued, "if she knew who you were and __**you **__asked her out, she'd definitely kick your ass."_

_I scoffed. "Who would have the guts to do that?"_

_I was too confident of myself, to be honest. But seriously, no girl was able to make __**me **__fall in love with her. It was always the other way around._

"_Trust me, Miroku. She would definitely kick your ass. Literally. She might even be the girl you're looking fo-" Kagome's phone rang and she hurriedly got her phone and pressed the 'Answer' button._

"_Sango! Hey, guess what? Yes! This is why we're best friends. Uh-huh. Oh okay. I'll have Inuyasha take me home then. Yeah. See ya!" _

_Kagome ended the call and turned to Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha, you're gonna have to take me home," she instructed with a cheeky grin._

"_Yeah, yeah. I will. Just make sure you don't twist your ankle again. You're heavy, you know?"_

"_Excuse me! You're the one who's always running around," argued Kagome._

_They were now walking back home. Sango…Coral, huh? I wish to meet you soon as Kagome called you 'the girl I'm looking for'. We'll see about that, Sango._

End of flashback.

"Oh that! That was like…3 and a half years ago!" Kagome exclaimed.

"She was still dating that bastard back then. She couldn't pick Kagome up cause she had a date with her so-called 'boyfriend'," he explained while doing the 'quote' thing with his fingers. (A/N: What's it called? I completely forgot about it. If you know it, please, please, _**please **_tell me.)

"Oh. Well enough of that. Let's go find Sango." I determinedly said and stood up. Don't worry, Sango. I won't take too long. I won't keep the woman I love waiting…(A/N: Okay that was a bit cheesy, don't you think?)

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! REVIEWS PLEASE XD<strong>


	9. The Incident

**HEYS! HERE'S CHAPTER 9, AS I PROMISED! REVIEWS PLEASE ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Just the story plot.**

* * *

><p>"Do you know what you're doing to people Sango?" Naraku asked.<p>

Sango remained silent. After her emotional breakdown, she didn't feel like talking to anybody. Not even Miroku.

Knowing she wasn't gonna talk, he continued.

"You're a burden to them, Sango. People you hold dear will always get hurt. And it's all because of you. You're even a burden to yourself. You get hurt because of all the things you did. You got hurt because you broke up with me. And now your parents got hurt. And sooner or later, that Miroku guy is gonna get hurt, too. You really should learn to stay away from people, Sango. The only thing they're gonna get from you is hurt. You're just lucky you still got Kagome and Inuyasha."

"I know that now," she softly whispered. It pained her to think that innocent people who deserved better were getting hurt because of her.

"Good." He walked towards her and squatted. "I'm just happy to know that you still have some common sense." (A/N: Ouch! That was harsh, Naraku! By the way, all of these nasty things I'm writing, I don't say them. I just love reading and I get heaps of ideas on what to say. ^_^)

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said while standing up, "I have some planning to do."

He turned around and headed for the door. Before he closed the door, he looked over his shoulder. He made sure that he caught Sango's eyes before he said anything.

"And by the way, Miroku's coming." And with that he slammed the door shut.

Her eyes widened in realisation. "_He's gonna get hurt. I can't let that happen to him," _she thought. She stood up and made her way to the door. Opening it, only one thing was on her mind right now. Everyone's safety.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha! A little help here!" said Kagome.<p>

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Inuyasha replied.

Just a few minutes ago we were standing outside the gates now here we are. Breaking into the school. Normally, I'd feel guilty and scold myself but right now I didn't really care.

Once the Inuyasha and Kagome were settled, I made a good 5 steps until I stopped.

"If Sango's in school," I started, "where in school is she?"

The two turned around and looked at me as if I just grew another head.

"She's in the gym, dumbass!" of course, our rude-yet-friendly companion, Inuyasha, said.

"I met her outside the gym," Kagome explained.

"We were at P.E when I finally accepted her," Inuyasha said.

I gave a thought to it then it hit me.

"We passed by the gym that day!" I blurted out.

In a split second, I was running towards the gym. Where my lovely Sango was hidden.

* * *

><p>Naraku smirked. They were coming close.<p>

He just had to do one more thing…

* * *

><p>I panted heavily. Just 3 more miles (AN: Pretty long, aye?) and she'll be in my arms once again.

"Hey idiot! Slow down for a second, would ya?" Inuyasha angrily suggested.

I simply chuckled and said, "Alright, alright. You know me. I always pity the turtles."

After that being said, Inuyasha was 3 metres ahead of Miroku.

He looked over his shoulder and said, "Hurry up if you wanna see your girlfriend again!"

I grinned and caught up to him.

* * *

><p>Closer and closer they went.<p>

"I'm going to have lots of fun today," holding a weapon, he said.

The door to the storage room was banging now. He smirked an evil smirk (as if he never did).

"It's nice for you to join me, Sango," he sarcastically said.

"OPEN THE DOOR, NARAKU!" she replied whilst banging the door with her fists.

"I don't think so. Oh, here they come."

* * *

><p>I counted. One…two…three…fou- I barged in and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, a tall dark silhouette was coming towards us. After taking 3 steps, the bright moonlight shined down on the silhouette's face.<p>

"Naraku," I disgustedly said.

"It's such a pleasure to have all three of you join us. Oh wait, Sango isn't here yet," he mockingly said.

"Where'd you hide her, Naraku?" said the now furious Kagome.

I never thought that even _she _could get this furious. I took great notice of her shaking balled fists. I also noticed beside those balled fists, claws were standing out of a certain someone's hands. Inuyasha! Boy was he angry. I could see his eyes reflect the flames of hatred towards Naraku.

"Oh, I didn't hide her. She hid herself," Naraku replied.

"You can **NEVER **hide her from me, Naraku! You never did and you _never _will," I said with just 5% of what was bottled up coming out.

Naraku just stared at me with empty eyes and looked at his watch. What's this idiot doing now?

"Ten…nine…eight…"

He was counting. We all looked at each other with alarmed looks. We were ready.

"Seven…six…five…"

I will do everything I can to get Sango back.

"Four…three…two…" he counted, pausing for a bit.

Then, "One."

Whilst he pulled out something behind him, the door burst open, revealing my one and only Sango.

I then saw her running between Naraku and I. I looked at Naraku again, only to see him pointing a gun at me. I paled and felt numb. I couldn't move. Is this it?

Sango was now 4 inches away from getting shot. I reached out my hand to stop her but it was too late.

The gun fired.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIES! XD MAKE SURE TO KEEP ON CHECKING 'CAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT ... VIOLENT AND TRAGICDRAMATIC ;) **

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	10. What's Hidden Within

**CHAPTER 10 ! XDD R&R PLEASE ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I only own the story plot.**

* * *

><p>Do you remember those times when all you could think of was pain? I remember it. In fact, I'm living it right now.<p>

Pain was surging through my veins. I could feel the pain squashing my heart to pieces. I was hurt badly inside.

...

Not as badly as Sango, though.

Just a minute ago I was thinking of what Naraku would do and next I was thinking of Sango. Only Sango. Yeah I was thinking about her the whole time but my mind paid more attention to the gun in Naraku's hand a while ago. But now, I don't even know where the freaking heck he is but I didn't care right now. Sango was hurt. Why? All because of **ME**! _I_should be the one feeling the physical pain right now but no. The only pain I was in right now was the pain the scene before me has caused.

She had taken the shot that was meant for me…

"Sango!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in unison.

I stared at the horrifying scene before my very own eyes. My Sango. My dearest lovely Sango…was lying limp on the ground, surrounded by a big pool of crimson blood.

"**SANGOOOOOO!**"

I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing the one I loved lying lifeless on the cold hard floor, struggling with breathing, it made me snap. I lunged unbelievably fast towards Naraku, who was still there, and punched him with unimaginable strength. He was down on the floor in a blink of an eye, choking out blood. I grabbed the collar of his too-clean shirt. It was too clean for a murderer. I bashed him to the wall roughly. I placed my hand on his neck and gripped it, hard. It was impossible to miss the scared look on his face. I held onto him for what seemed like hours. He was gonna die. Soon. I was about to make it happen until I heard a faint female voice.

"M-Miroku?" it said. It was Kagome's.

I suddenly realised what I was doing and stopped. I then went back to the Miroku I was before. The one that wasn't a crazy killing, avenging maniac...

I turned my back to the now terrified Naraku and saw that Kagome had the same expression. Even Inuyasha. I was so ashamed. My friends, if I get to call them that now, witnessed a different side of Miroku Houshi. The side they never knew and never wanted to know. The side that they never thought even existed inside of me. Heck, even I didn't…until now, that is. This side terrified everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_.

My eyes drifted to Sango. She was breathing normally now. Thank God. What I wasn't thankful for was when her deep brown orbs stared right into mine. I knew what that meant.

She saw.

I was so ashamed of myself that all I wanted to do was crawl inside a hole and just stay there. I didn't want Sango or myself to see this killing maniac that was hidden deep within me. I turned away from the gaze of those deep brown eyes.

"Too ashamed to see your so called love, aren't we?" _he _mocked.

I just stood there, humiliated.

"Shut up before I repeat Miroku's actions to you," an all-too-familiar voice defended me.

I look up in shock and saw Sango standing, supported by Inuyasha and Kagome.

A chuckle was heard.

"How can you possibly do that with that weak body of yours? You took the shot, as planned. And this _killing machine _over here," smirking as I winced, "nearly avenged you, as planned. You can never outsmart me. You are all just a bunch of idiots, trying to be tough and smart but you aren't."

Silence took over. Then action came.

Sango dashed with speed that was beyond belief. She even ran faster than Kouga, the school's fastest student. She was even able to lift a fist and let it collide with Naraku's ugly face! (A/N: Okay. If youse [yet again an Australian slang] were crying back there, which I doubt you guys would do, I think you should stop here. It's starting to get funny for me. If not, then I don't know what to do…)

Naraku's head was once again slammed to the wall. That…has gotta hurt.

"Get out of my sight before I start kicking your ass, Naraku," the ever-feisty Sango said with a winning grin.

Before Naraku could even get up, he lost consciousness. He got beaten up too much.

"Sango, that was epic!" praised Kagome.

"You're the man, Sango!"

Inuyasha made a fist and signaled her to do a knuckle punch with him. She obliged.

The happy moment was ruined with Sango suddenly kneeling and coughing up blood. We called the ambulance and the police, for Naraku's arrest.

Yes, I left the building with relief…but shame went along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T WORRY! XD LAST CHAPTER WILL BE THE NEXT. <strong>

**LET'S SEE HOW OUR LOVELY COUPLE HANDLES MIROKU'S HIDDEN SIDE ;)**

**TILL NEXT TIME :)**


	11. Her Reassurance

**TA DA! HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY X)**

**I'LL ALSO BE POSTING A ONE-SHOT A WEEK OR SO AFTER THIS STORY SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE TIME, READ AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE ONE-SHOT XD ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I only own the story plot.**

* * *

><p>Ah, yes. It's such a fine morning. The birds are singing, the sun is beaming down on the world, children laughing and playing, and the shame is still within me. A week has passed since my paroxysm of 'love'. As much as I want to, I can't get it out of my system. I didn't want to face the world today. So today, I'm going to stay in bed for who-knows-how-long. (AN: Poor Miroku . . . :C)

Nothing was heard in my dark and lonely apartment . . . until the phone went "ring!"

I groaned and lazily got out of bed. I went over to the phone and answered.

"What?" I demanded, maybe a little too harsh.

"Miroku, you dumb idiot! What's wrong with that idiotic brain of yours? Get your ass over here now!" No doubt that was Inuyasha.

I sighed and replied, "Inuyasha, please. You do know how much I want to just relax and enjoy the weekend, don't you?"

I tried to sound as 'normal' as I could but to no avail, I could still hear that tired and leave-me-alone-I-don't-wanna-face-the-world-right-now tone.

I heard some shifting noises and if I wasn't mistaken, I could've heard Kagome's oh-so feminine with that fierce tone saying, "Inuyasha! You don't just come in without knocking on us girls."

"Shut up! That idiot-of-a-boyfriend, _Miroku_, is on the phone!"

The petty little argument they were having was making a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"Give me the phone, then!" I heard Kagome say and some noise was being made as I presume she snatched the phone from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Hello? Miroku?"

"Hey, Kagome."

"Good. Stay there and DON'T YOU **DARE** HANG know better than to mess with me," and with that being said, that noise was heard again.

Some more of that noise . . .

Then _that _voice replaced it . . .

A sigh along with a small laugh was heard.

"So you're planning to just run away and hide from us, huh? I expected you to be more clever than that, Houshi-sama."

That oh-so wonderful and gentle voice rang in my ears.

"Then you expected too much," I replied. I mentally kicked myself. I was ruining my chance to be forgiven. Stupid. STUPID. **STUPID**.

"You know, you can't run forever. I'm going to keep on chasing you even if it takes forever." I could feel her smile on the other end.

I stayed silent. To be honest, I just wanted to forget that very day and talk to her for all I was worth.

I suddenly heard chuckling on the other end.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You just want to forget that something ever did happen and talk as if that day never existed, correct?"

What was she? A mind reader? Am I really **that **transparent?

"And just so you know, I can read you like an open book with big bold letters. Only I can do that."

"Sango, I-"

"And he finally talks. Oh and not to mention said my name after one whole week. Wow. I should reward you."

"What are you-"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Who could that be?

"Sango, someone's knocking on the door. Hold up and **don't **go yet."

I went over to the door and burst it open. I didn't really see who it was 'cause I was pretty much sighing and closing my eyes out of annoyance. Yes, I didn't respond to any of what Sango said but that didn't mean that I didn't want to hear her voice.

"Whoever you are, I-"

Once again, I was cut off . . . by a familiar and gentle chuckle.

I looked up to see and there it was.

"Yeah, sure. I won't go anywhere, sweets," the one-and-only Sango said, with her phone up on her ear and with her oh-so mischievous smirk. (A/N: Tihi ^_^ Decided to switch their roles for once. XP)

I was dumbfounded.

"I . . . You . . . H-how-"

Sango raised her beautiful hand to stop me.

"I'll answer any of your questions if you let me in."

I slowly stepped aside for her entrance. Once we both sat down on the couch, millions of unanswered questions invaded my thoughts. Are you afraid of me? Are you here to dump me? Does anyone hate me? But more importantly . . .

"Sango, do . . . d-do you still want _me _as your boyfriend?"

I waited for her answer. The long dead silence added fuel to my worries. I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't want me anymore, though. I mean, who in their right minds would want a killing machine as their partner? **No one!** Not a single person out of seven billion people in the world would want that. So obviously, Sango won't-

"You're an idiot, Miroku," she said matter-of-factly and without skipping a beat, leaned forward so our lips made contact.

It was just a simple kiss. And I wonder. How could a simple contact of our lips being pressed drive me crazy? Of course, I knew the answer. It wasn't the kiss. It was the person. I closed my eyes in content.

Once we separated, there was a glint in our eyes. Love.

"I love you," I blurted out.

I soon started leaning closer as she said, "No matter what, you'll always be the one."

Then I silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST STORY DONE! XDD LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT. <strong>

**REMEMBER! THERE WILL ALSO BE A ONE-SHOT THAT WILL SOON BE PUBLISHED.**

**I'M STILL WORKING ON IT ^^**

**TILL NEXT TIME, GUYS! X)**


End file.
